marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom: Dark Shadow (MAMU)
Venom: Dark Shadow is an animated superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character known as Venom. It takes place shortly after the events of Spider-Man: Learning Curve and follows the rather odd and adventurous exploits of Eddie Brock, also known as Venom. The film was released in 2022 on Blu-ray, DVD, and digital download. Plot Eddie Brock, photographer and journalist for the Daily Bugle, becomes united with a symbiote from outer space by the name of Venom due to his natural desire to want to cleanse society for its sins. The symbiote and he, after a bit of conversing and interaction expressing their mutual dislike of the world's sins, eventually decide to use their combined abilities to rid the world of its flaws. Upon such happening, he takes it as his responsibility to cleanse evil out of society with the power of the symbiote and faces plenty of challenges and obstacles in his exploits with the symbiote's assistance. When Eddie is struck with the power of the symbiote, his life seemingly changes, in both ways good and bad. He begins to find that the parasitic symbiote is influencing his body and causing him to change rapidly both mentally and physically, and his relationship with Anne, his girlfriend, changes consequently. He cannot properly explain what is happening to him with her and begins referring to himself and the symbiote as 'we', and begins to have voices in his head take him over, resulting in him getting fired from his job. Eddie discovers the nature of the symbiote during his adventures, finding out that the symbiote's name is Venom. He finds out in addition that the symbiote is considered a bit of a loser and so is Brock in a way, which is why the symbiote decided to bond with Brock, and because of their mutual dislike for what was happening to society at the time. Carrying a sadistic and insane manner, Venom decreases crime rates in New York over a vague span of a single week during its reign in New York with its host being Eddie Brock and becomes a bit of a vigilante, as police forces and the military become aware of what a potential threat Venom is to citizens neighboring New York. In an incident with Anne, he accidentally hurts her with the symbiote, causing her pain and suffering. The two part ways, deciding not to meet for a while for the best and Eddie continues his exploits with the Venom symbiote. The film then focuses on Shriek, a criminally insane woman that has devoted most of her time to using her strange set of superpowers for crime. Even before the time she has gained her superpowers, it's revealed that she's that much of a troublemaker. Gaining the attention of the police when she causes yet another incident inside of her jail cell and manages to disturb the peace in the entire jail and nearly cause a jail breakout, she is soon put right back where she belongs and is moved to yet another jail, as officials decide she is way too dangerous for their own liking. Promptly after, Eddie works hard and exercises even in his daily life, dedicated to busting criminals. He even uses his journalism skills to try and track down a relatively popular serial killer in New York City by the name of Cletus Kasaday, but is forced to halt his investigation when he discovers that Anne Weying, his former girlfriend, is in danger of being killed in a mugging incident. Saving her via the powers of the symbiote, he brings her to safety back at her apartment and she thanks him, scared of Eddie due to his symbiotic and strange nature. Anne and Eddie do not talk a while after this event that transpires and Eddie goes back to avoiding the police as Venom. It is also around this time that Venom kills its first victim, being forced to bite the head of one of its victims to sustain itself with a special chemical that the symbiote needed. Both Eddie and Venom continue through their lives normally with one another in mind, as Eddie helps Venom find the criminals needed with his journalism skills and Venom kills them with its power and symbiote traits. Later on in this this film, Venom defeats villains and places many of New York's criminals back in jail right where they belong via the assistance of the symbiote's shapeshifting powers and numerous abilities. Just as it seems like things are beginning to settle, news is up about the newest ruckus in New York City and Eddie soon finds out that criminally insane Shriek has escaped confinement, using her sound manipulation ability to cause quite the commotion in New York. Determined to stop her given his promise to eliminate crime in New York, he begins to follow after Shriek and keep a firm track on her. Shriek first butts heads with Venom when the symbiote arrives to stop her attack on a bank in New York City. The two clash, destroying many items in the bank until their battle is postponed as police crowd the bank and begin to fire at the two. Luckily, Shriek uses her sound inducing abilities to weaken the Venom symbiote and the police, slowing them down in their attempt to stop her and Venom before leaving the symbiote to deal with the mess and escaping. Venom, too, is forced to escape. While initially catching trouble, Eddie manages to find a diversion that allows him to beat Shriek and take her back to solitary confinement, ending his adventures with the Venom symbiote on a good note for the time being. He refers to the parasitic symbiote as his 'parasite' and continues to go on adventures with the symbiote in the conclusion of the animation, but soon suffers a massive change in his relationship with Anne as she decides to break up with him. The film ends in a dramatic text message revealing the fate of Anne Weying and Brock's relationship, as Anne Weying has completely blocked him and shut him off from her life, it seems. Development The film took plenty of time to animate, made with two dimensional animating and some nice color shading. Plenty of voice acting work was done on this project and famous actors known from other projects were even brought in to voice act the significant characters that would be featured in the film and final product. The film is also a bit more gore-oriented or at least more serious when compared to the other films and isn't afraid to dish out some blood. Cursing is also prevalent in the film as opposed to its other film counterparts. Cast *Tom Hardy voice acting Venom and Eddie Brock. *Kath Soucie as Anne Weying. *Laura Bailey as Shriek. standard_fantastic_Venom.jpg|The Venom symbiote, enraged and seemingly weakened by Shriek's use of sound manipulation in their first and perhaps even final bout in the film. 239VenomSymbiote.jpg|The full appearance of the Venom symbiote without its host in the film. Eddie-Brock-weight-training.jpg|A gruff and unusual looking man, Eddie is exercising with his weights to rid New York City's streets of evil. Venom-MCU-Crossover.jpg|A visual representation of what Venom looks like, but pretend that it's actually two dimensional and not too live action looking. Trivia * Venom (MAMU) is the first solely dedicated Venom film in the Marvel Animated Movie Universe. It is centered around Eddie Brock, Anne Weying, and the first antagonist(s) of his story; the police and even Shriek, a criminally insane woman who will soon reappear and star in perhaps another Marvel Animated Movie Universe once the second movie has gone into development. * This installment in the Marvel Animated Movie Universe is inspired by Marvel's Venom movie centered around Eddie Brock, starring Tom Hardy playing Eddie Brock. Similar to the actual movie itself, Tom Hardy voice acts Venom. * Venom (MAMU) takes place sometime after Spider-Man is introduced in the Marvel Universe, meaning that the parasitic living tank is literally having all of the action to himself after the spider has whipped into the action. A crossover has not been planned yet, but if necessary, maybe the two heroes will eventually butt heads together to perhaps work together to bust crime or even fight.